


Super Smash Bros: Crosshairs

by Tatsumaki19



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki19/pseuds/Tatsumaki19
Summary: There are many alternate versions of the Super Smash Bros world. However, a greater evil threatens all these worlds in hope of conquering them. It's up to the group of young heroes to stop this evil before peace is forever disturbed.





	

Super Smash Bros: Crosshairs

**Disclaimer: This Fanfiction takes place in multiple dimensions. That means there will be many different versions of the characters you recognize in the _Super Smash Brothers_ series (most noticeable differences will be altered names and swapped colour palettes). Speaking of these characters, all characters aside from my O.C. are owned by Nintendo, Capcom, Bandai Namco, and Sega. **

**This O.C. was made as a Mii when I originally made him in Smash Bros for 3DS, but feel free to think of him as a normal human. This will be a long running fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 

* * *

 

**Prologue**

There are many worlds out there. Some just like our own with a tiny difference and others so different we question how they came to be that way. One thing is for sure, if these worlds cross paths, disasters may unfold. It is fortunate that this cannot happen…or so we thought. World 117, a brave warrior has taken notice of this event. Will his efforts to stop the upcoming chaos work? We can only hope that he and his team apprentices can stop this.

 

* * *

 

 

O.C.’s P.O.V.

_Location: Battlefield_

**_3…2…1…GO!_ **

As the announcer gives us the all clear, we go at each other attacking. For those of you who are confused let me explain. We’re all on a team that usually participates in a big tournament known as “Smash”. Right now, we’re training so this would be a good time to introduce my pals.

The one with the black hair, black wings, and donning a white tunic is the angel known as Pattoo. He wields a bow that not only shots arrows which I assume are some form or energy, but it also works as two blades. He’s a little rough around the edges and can get a little over confident, but he’s still nice when you get to know him. The girl with the red hair, red cape, and white armour is Lucia. She wields a sword given to her by her sadly deceased father. She’s pretty nice and always looks out for us. And of course, there’s the fastest of the group, Gray. He’s the silver…hedgehog…yeah it may seem out of the ordinary, but in a world like this, it’s average. Anyways, Gray is a little impatient here and there, but what counts is his dedication to the team. If there’s a problem, he’s one of the first ones to jump at it.

And me? Call me Jamie. I’m just a sword fighter. Nothing more or less really. I…should really focus on the battle.

 

Me and Pattoo clash our blades, both struggling for who takes the upper hand. “Heh. You’ve gotten stronger since our last match” Pattoo says with a grin. I push forward and break the clash and then proceed to swing towards the him. “Yeah and you’ve gotten faster” I reply as he avoids an arrow shot by Pattoo. The arrow hits Gray instead giving Lucia an opening. She slashes Gray, but if you know Gray then you know he doesn’t take his time. “That’s a low blow!” exclaims Gray as he puts his fists down. “This is a free-for-all, Gray. No need to get-” Lucia is cut off after being assaulted by Gray’s signature spin dash attack. The hedgehog continues to attack rapidly. I go for multiple jabs at Pattoo, but he uses the electroshock arm, a device that shocks an enemy before sending them flying. Personally, I think getting thrown off the stage is enough. As I’m thrown off the stage, I manage to hold onto the ledge. I wait for the perfect moment to strike while taking a few breathes.

            Lucia concentrates and counters the spin dash sending Gray off stage. “One down. Three to go.” Says Lucia as she blocks an attack from Pattoo. I jump above the ledge and with a wide slash my two opponents take damage. I throw a chakram at Lucia and then roll behind Patoo and grab him. I then throw Pattoo behind me preparing to kick him in the back, but Lucia runs forward and launches Pattoo off the platform. I guess she had no trouble with the chakram…However, Pattoo flies forward shooting tons of arrows. Lucia can’t counter them all and is bombarded with the projectiles sending him off stage.

 _Ouch. That didn’t look too good…Patoo’s gotten serious._  I think to myself in the little time I have before I can become a dummy for target practice. I roll behind Patoo giving me a chance to attack.

“Huh? Where’d he go-” Pattoo is soon interrupted by my attack.

I sit down, satisfied with my win.

**_The Winner is…Jamie!_ **

 

* * *

 

**_Location: Smash Mansion_ **

“Hey, nice work out there, Jamie!” Lucia exclaims as she playfully punches him in the shoulder.

“Heh, thanks. Honestly If that a one-on-on match I don’t think I’d do so well” I respond rubbing the back of my neck “Are you injured? Those arrows hit you hard,”

“’I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine. I patched it up with a Heart Container.” Lucia replies

“Well, Gray, you definitely are the fastest…at losing” Pattoo says to Gray with a cocky smirk

“Funny. So, what I’m not the best strategist. At least I didn’t leave huge openings” Gray responds in an angry tone.

The two look at each other in anger. I’m forced to step between them and push them away from each other before another one of their arguments ensue.

“Can we just relax? There’s no use in getting worked up. Especially with the tournament coming up,”

“Hey, birdboy started it”

“What did you call me”

Lucia hits Pattoo and Gray over the head.

“Thanks, Lucia” I say with a sigh of relief.

“No problem”

A small beeping sound is heard. The sound is coming from my pocket. That’s my alarm for training!

“Op! I got lessons now!”

I turn off the alarm and put my phone away.

“Another round of training? Don’t you think you’re overdoing your training” asks Pattoo

“Nah. There’s still a few techniques I need to get the hang of,”

“Will you at least see us when you’re done training?” questions Lucia

“Yeah, of course,” I start to run off “See you guys later!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Location: Ferox Arena (No Audience)_ **

            As I clash swords with my teacher, I feel like I’m improving in every battle. Oh, right, the man in the green garbs, bandanna, and armour, Mike. Without him, I’d be the equivalent of a child swinging around a Wii remote…wait what’s a Wii remote? Whatever, back on topic. He wields the sword known as Ragnell and he was once the leader of an army so he has a lot of combat experience. Although, while I did say I feel like I’m improving, it doesn’t feel like my master is giving it his all. Is something wrong? I’d better ask.

“Hey Master?” I say as a drop my stance

“Yes, Jamie?” Mike responds with his regularly calm voice. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if something’s wrong with him since he’s mostly relaxed.

“You seem…off. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?”

“Well to be honest, there is something we need to talk about. Don’t worry you’re not in trouble,”

We decide to take a break. He sinks his sword into the ground before sitting down.

“Jamie,” He starts in a serious voice, “Here’s a little secret. I know a lot more about our world than anyone should”

That made me a little nervous. More about our world? What could he mean?

“Keep in mind I said _our_ world. There are more out there. Some are just slightly different, but others are completely different. Right now, something strange is happening with these worlds and ours my cross paths with another”

That blew my mind. Even imagining another world was crazy enough, but for these worlds to collide was mind blowing. Then I asked an important question because this one needed to be answered.

“Why are you telling me this?” I anticipated every next word he would deliver.

“Because I trust you the most out of all my students. Not only that, but I’ll need your help if this event happens to threaten our world.”

I felt extremely flattered. He trusted ME out of all people. It only made sense. I trust him just as much. He’s been a great friend for years and has helped me in the toughest situations.

“Thanks. That really does mean a lot.” I reply

He smiles “Well you have been my favorite student. Anyways I don’t want you stressing about this too much alright?”

That’s seemed…impossible, but I wasn’t going to let that stop my focus.

“So Master, you said we were going to do some special training before the day ends?”

Mike stands up a takes his sword out of the ground. “Yes. The Smash Ball training”.

 

* * *

 

You’ve looked at the strange World 117, but now we look at a far more familiar world. It is called World 64, the world that holds such legends as Mario, Link, and Kirby.

            In the Finale Destination, the angle boy known as Pit is about to face off against the evil Ganondorf to stop whatever evil he has created this time. However, neither of them will predict what happens next.

 

**_Location: Finale Destination_ **

 

Kid Icarus takes swings at the King of Evil, however Ganon responds with hand-to-hand attacks.

“Ha! Is this your best? I’m surprised you didn’t bring that push over Link,”

“You’ll be surprised for what I have planned! Never underestimate and angel!”

“HA! We’ll see about that!”

Pit’s attacks are starting to show visible damage. He then readies an arrow familiar to Ganondorf. It is the light arrow, a weapon very damaging to the villain. It fires and hits Ganondorf who then falls to his knees.

“Got you now!” yells Pit victoriously.

“W-w-what? How did you?” Exclaims Ganon, gasping for air.

“Sure, you’d expect this stuff from Link. But I knew you wouldn’t expect me to have those types of weapons!” explains Pit.

Suddenly a strange darkness hits Ganondorf, as he yells in pain.

“Uh, Lady Palutena, is that supposed to happen?” questions Pit nervously.

The Goddess of Light, Palutena watches from above. Despite being an entity, she soon identifies with the event taking place and fears it.

 

“No…this shouldn’t be happening at all!” She exclaims. “It appears as if he’s being misplaced!”

“What are you talking about Lady Palutena?” Pit asks.

Ganon is still there, but he’s different. He looks nearly the same, but his hair is grey. The strange man makes an evil grin and stands up. He suddenly becomes a blur and in an instant, is gone.

Pit readies his stance “Where is he?” He is suddenly grabbed by the head and tries to break free. However, his efforts are to no avail.

“Heh heh heh. I haven’t seen an angel in a while.” chuckles the grey haired Ganondorf as he tightens the grip on Pit’s head.

“Pit!” Palutena cries out. She grants him his flight allowing him to escape the hands of Ganondorf “Pit! This isn’t the Ganon you know! This one is different!”

“What? I don’t understand,” the angel’s wings suddenly fly off, “Wait, why are you guiding me away?!”

“This isn’t safe Pit,” says Palutena in great caution “We need backup here!”

As the angel goes off, the grey-haired villain opens a purple portal allowing R.O.B. units to enter.

“This is not the right World; however, it is still mine to command. You know your orders. Move out,”

The robots all scatter around the new World.

 _I’m so close to my destination. Who would have ever known the Son of Greil would be in so many different worlds? Each one wield similar blades, but until I find the one I’m in no position for power…_ The man thinks to himself as he opens a portal and grins “Yes…I’ve found it.” He enters to portal, ready to unleash hell on whatever poor world he comes across.

 

* * *

 

**Well that was chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave some comments so I can know what you guys think. Also this will be a long running series so suggestions for what characters should join or the sort would help!**

**-Tatsumaki19**

 


End file.
